7 Unique Ways To Commit Suicide DUTCH VERSION
by xohmione
Summary: Heb je de laatste tijd weleens de drang om je leven te beëindigen? Maar gangbare methodes zoals het gebruiken van de Vloek des Doods op jezelf zijn ver onder je niveau? This is a Dutch version, the official story is written by JAlanaE.


_**A/N: PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU START WITH THE STORY.**_

_**This is not my own idea, neither my story, the original writer is JAlanaE, who wrote this in English. Nothing's changed, I just translated the story into Dutch. **_

_**Dit is niet mijn eigen idee, ook niet mijn verhaal, de orginele schrijver is JAlanaE, die dit in het Engels heeft geschreven. Niets is veranderd, ik heb het gewoon naar het Nederlands vertaald. **_

* * *

**Zeven Unieke Manieren om Zelfmoord te Plegen**

**Mogelijkheid één:** Bied aan om babysitter van Hagrids huisdieren te worden.

Speciaal aanbevolen voor: Mensen die niet bang zijn voor een pijnlijke dood.

Aangenomen kans op succes: Ligt aan jouw vermogen.

Mogelijke redenen tot mislukking: Hagrid had zichzelf net opgesloten in zijn huis, weigerend om te luisteren naar je aanbod, vanwege het meest recente gevoel van zijn eigenwaarde.

Bijwerkingen: Mogelijk breek je Hagrids hart als je eerst een hechte relatie met hem aangaat.

**Mogelijkheid twee:** Graaf Voldemorts lijk op, neem een Wisseldrank met een deel van hem en laat jezelf in het openbaar zien.

Speciaal aanbevolen voor: Goede acteurs en actrices of mensen die leiden aan een tekort aan aandacht.

Aangenomen kans op succes: ~80% (aannemende dat je bereid bent om Wisseldrank correct te brouwen of correct gemaakte drank van iemand anders kan krijgen)

Mogelijke redenen tot mislukking: De mensen aan wie je jezelf laat zien zijn Dooddoeners, Dreuzels, lafaards of van plan je te arresteren zonder je te doden.

Bijwerkingen: Veroorzaakt misschien een hoop paniek, maakt een willekeurig persoon een held en laat de toekomstige studenten van Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst meer leren.

**Mogelijkheid drie:** Leg een Onvergeeflijke Eed af dat je dood zal gaan binnen een bepaalde tijd – je gaat dood of je gaat dood.

Speciaal aanbevolen voor: Mensen die graag dood zouden willen gaan gedurende een specifieke actie (bijvoorbeeld slapen)

Aangenomen kans op succes: 100% (aannemende dat je twee mensen kan vinden die je kunnen assisteren tijdens het afleggen van de eed)

Mogelijke redenen tot mislukking: Geen

Bijwerkingen: Geen

**Mogelijkheid vier:** Gebruik een Tijdverdrijver en duelleer met jezelf.

Speciaal aanbevolen voor: Mensen die zouden willen sterven in een gevecht, maar die geen vijanden hebben die goed genoeg zijn om een kans te hebben

Aangenomen kans op succes: 100% (aannemende dat je door blijft vechten tot een van jullie of jezelf dood zijn)

Mogelijke redenen tot mislukking: Geen

Bijwerkingen: Je zal je eigen dood twee keer ervaren (eenmaal als de moordenaar en eenmaal als degene die gedood wordt)

**Mogelijkheid vijf:** Haal Sneep over een dubbele agent te worden en overtuig hem ervan dat het nodig is voor zijn geloofwaardigheid om je te doden terwijl leden van de vijandige groep toekijkijken.

Speciaal aanbevolen voor: Mensen die hun dood een hoger doel willen geven

Aangenomen kans op succes: ~5%

Mogelijke redenen tot mislukking: Een tekort aan vijandige groepen of te weinig invloed op Sneep

Bijwerkingen: Kan een psychologische belasting opleveren voor Sneep, maar het helpt het bevechten van de vijandige groep.

**Mogelijkheid zes:** Dineer met twaalf gasten en sta op van de tafel voordat iemand anders dat doet.

Speciaal aanbevolen voor: Mensen die geloven wat Professor Zwamdrift zegt

Aangenomen kans op succes: ~0.0000000001%

Mogelijke redenen tot mislukking: Gebrek aan toeval

Bijwerkingen: Je hebt misschien een leuke avond.

**Mogelijkheid zeven:** Blijf doorgaan met het drinken van Verouderingsdrank totdat je sterft van verval.

Speciaal aanbevolen voor: Mensen die het middeleeuwse geloof delen dat mensen die zelfmoord hebben gepleegd verbranden in de hel en daarvoor een natuurlijke dood willen sterven.

Aangenomen kans op succes: ~85% (aannemende dat je bereid bent een voldoende hoeveelheid Verouderingsdrank correct te brouwen of dat je genoeg correct gebrouwen drank van iemand anders krijgt)

Mogelijke redenen tot mislukking: De hoger wordende leeftijd maakt je zo troebel dat je je plan vergeet (en daardoor stopt te drinken) voordat het je laat sterven.

Bijwerkingen: Je komt erachter hoe je eruit ziet als een heel oud persoon.

* * *

_Dus, welke mogelijkheid vind je het meest interessant? Welke zou jij kiezen om uit te voeren als je zou moeten?_

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes. I checked it a few times but I'm not completely sure. Thank you for reading, leave a review if you would!_**

**_Het spijt me als ik enige grammatica-/spellingsfouten heb gemaakt. Ik heb het een paar keer nagekeken maar ik ben er niet compleet zeker van. Bedankt voor het lezen, laat een review achter als je zou willlen!_**

**_ JAlanaE _**


End file.
